I apologise
by isitreallyevenpossible
Summary: Set just after episode 78. Darcy swore he must have a masochistic streak, why would he keep getting himself into these situations with Lizzie Bennet? But getting stuck in a lift with her just after seeing her since the first time he confessed his love, well that was just unfortunate.
1. Chapter 1

He must have a masochistic streak; it was the only explanation for his behaviour. But he couldn't help himself, especially when it came down to _her_. It had been the same when Gigi had forced him into the room with her and straight on camera. He knew she must hate him, after all: he hated himself.

He couldn't resist asking her if she needed a ride, it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Even though he knew she wouldn't accept his offer, as it was quite clearly obvious she couldn't stand to spend longer than a second in his presence.

Yet here he was again, determinedly holding the empty elevator open for her. Despite the three other lifts available; not to mention the stairs. She hadn't seemed to notice him as her eyes remained fixed to the screen of her phone, her legs rushing to catch the open lift.

This gave him plenty of time to partake in his favourite activity: looking at Lizzie. Of course, it wasn't quite his _favourite _pastime, his favourite was talking to Lizzie. Hearing her lilting tones as she fought with him or the fiery gleam in her eyes as she protested her point, even just listening to her speak so passionately

If he had to pinpoint a moment when he fell in love with her, which was exceedingly difficult for him, he would have to say the first time she challenged him. It was so refreshing, Caroline had an annoying trait where she seemed to agree with every single thing that every crossed Darcy's socially awkward mouth. When Lizzie fought back it was like every single thing came into focus. He became to become so enamoured with angry Elizabeth Bennet that he began to say things with the intent purpose of reeling her into an argument.

And he wondered why he deluded himself into thinking she could like him like he liked her.

Now he had to face her, face her when he knew the wrath she felt towards him. It was too late to shut the door now, as Lizzie was so close, close enough that Darcy could almost catch a whiff of her perfume. So he stood willingly pressing the button, simultaneously agonising and revelling in the moments to come.

Still she didn't look up, muttering a word of thanks to someone who Lizzie assumed to be a stranger. In fact the only reason that Lizzie noticed Darcy was when she crashed into him. He stiffened at her touch as her scent seemed to surround and consume him, her eyes flew up startled.

It was then Darcy noticed something he had failed to before, as observation didn't seem to be his strong point. Lizzie was crying, her cheeks flush and her eyes red, the tear stains still present on her perfect skin.

"Lizzie." He said tenderly, momentarily forgetting his usual awkward demeanour. "Lizzie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She faltered, her voice letting on that she was exactly the opposite. "Perfectly fine."

She whipped her head round to the closing lift doors, the sinking feeling in the pit of Darcy's stomach that she was searching for an exit point that was already out of reach.

He couldn't bear to see the distraught look on Lizzie's face as she turned back to him, instinctively he reached forward to place a hand comfortingly on her arm, in much the same way he would comfort his sister.

He felt her flinch slightly under her touch and he drew his arm back stiffly, as if he had been burnt. "I apologise, I seem to have momentarily forgotten myself." His nervousness turning him into an overly formal caricature of himself. He took a step back, placing what he believed to be an appropriate distance between himself and the girl he loved.

"It's fine Darcy." She replied, her voice still unsteady as she desperately tried to stop the tears from coming.

William felt like there was an actual, literal pain in his heart as he looked at her trying to hold her facade up. His chest constricted as he suppressed the longing to reach out to cradle and holdher. For the first time in his life he wished he was more like his sister, that he could form a rapport with someone so comfortably. He knew Gigi would have no problem with slipping an arm around the girl and comforting her. Although he of course knew if she was in that elevator with them then she would certainly be pushing him to do just that.

"I assume you will be heading to ground floor." He nodded towards the bank of buttons flashing, his arm outstretched.

"Erm, Yes. Thank you." She tacked on the end rather stiltedly.

He simply nodded politely and pressed the aforementioned button, and immediately the elevator jolted into life, the lights dinging as it made its way down towards the bottom floor.

The silence was so thick that Darcy swore he could swim in it, the cloying feeling surrounded him as she stared blankly at her phone.

Only thirty seconds into the uncomfortable ride did the lift lurch, and then again only a second later the lights malfunctioned and plunged Lizzie and Darcy into darkness. The lurch caused Darcy to stumble, bracing himself against the chrome walls.

Lizzie however, was not as lucky.

Already unsteady on her feet Lizzie had managed to topple on her small heels and found herself flying straight into William Darcy. Automatically, his arms wound around her waist to hold her steady as she caught herself on his broad shoulders. He tightened his hold on her as the lights flickered; it crossed his mind that this could possibly be the last time he would hold Lizzie in this way. He desperately wanted to memorise every single facet of that moment, the way her body felt pressed against his and the feel of her hands against the sinewy muscle taught with panic.

Darcy took this as his cue to release her, reluctantly removing his arms from around her petite frame as she stepped back looked around slightly dazed.

Quickly William whipped out his phone and typed a short message to the head of maintenance, almost immediately he got a reply and promptly let out a most un-Darcy like groan.

"I apologise Lizzie, but it appears the elevator has malfunctioned and we may be stuck here for quite some time." He truly did look upset too, upset that she would be forced to spend more time than necessary with a man she despised.

"Figures." Sighed Lizzie, moving over to lean against the wall next to him, staring dejectedly at the phone in her hand, the tears once again threatened to overwhelm her. She fell to her last line of defence, her eyes closed as she tried to keep her breathing even.

It was too much for Darcy to endure, as he cautiously placed his hand against the soft skin of her shoulder, her cardigan lying discarded at her feet.

"Lizzie," He began, "I fully understand I am most probably the last person you wish to speak to. But I just wish to let you know I am here, if you need me."

"It's stupid anyway." She murmured, her eyes still half closed.

"Nothing that troubles you could ever be considered stupid Lizzie." He said back, equally as quiet, the words stringing together in his wish to get them out, he was very much aware that his hand was touching her warm, bare skin.

"It's just," She said reluctantly, opening her eyes to turn them directly into his concerned blue ones. "My mum just texted me, she was practically in hysterics. The house is pretty much lost; we have so many loans on it that we could build our own house out of the paperwork. And she's upset which means she'll be making my dad upset. I can't deal with it when I'm out here, but I've got to stay here because otherwise I won't pass my degree. A degree I turned down a job to finish. Something my mum hasn't let me forget and I'm fairly certain she blames that partly for our current situation." She didn't know what she was doing, confessing all her money troubles to someone who's idea of spare change meant hundreds of dollars.

Yet somehow, it felt sort of nice to get if off her chest. Charlotte was of course there for her, but Charlotte wasn't _there_, she was off working insane hours for a boss who didn't appreciate her enough. And they were stuck in that goddamn lift with nothing else to do.

Then before she knew it Darcy's arm was around her shoulders, rubbing soothing circles across her back as she sobbed against his shoulder. In a heartbeat Darcy would have thrown all the money he could at Lizzie and her family, anything to stop these problems that weighed down on her. He would have done if Lizzie would have accepted it, if she wouldn't have thrown it back in his face.

"I can't say I understand the specific problem." He whispered into her hair, "But I do understand what it's like to feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders."

"You must think I'm pretty stupid huh?" She shakily laughed, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Never."

"Never?" She questioned.

"Never ever ever." He replied quietly.

"Well thanks Darcy." She said sincerely, her chest feeling a little looser and freer than before.

"William." He said abruptly, his voice sounding halting and strange. "My name's William."

"William, then. Thank you William" The warmth that spread through both of them when she uttered his name was almost unparalled.

The heat that spread through his body would be to blame for his next move, it was as if he lost all control over his body as he leant down to kiss her.

When his lips pressed against hers it was as if someone turned his switch on, he realised what he was doing and stiffened, about to retreat. That was until he felt her kiss him back, and Darcybot shut down for good. He pulled her closer towards him, sculpting her body against his as she responded to his hesitant kisses. Her arms snaked around his waist, her arms sliding against the fabric of his shirt as the kiss deepened.

It was almost dreamlike, as his hand played with the silky auburn strands of her hair, a scenario he had dreamed about for so long but never believed would actually happen. She began to pull at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it from his trouser to allow her hands access to the expanse of his back muscles. He let out a moan into her mouth as her nails scrambled against his warm skin, it was so much better than he had imagined it would be.

Suddenly, the lift lurched against, sending Darcy toppling against the floor of the elevator. He pulled Lizzie down with him so she landed against him, her whole body aligning against his. Both their eyes flew open, as they spent a long second searching each others eyes. The lift dinged, breaking them from their reverie as Lizzie scrambled off him and pulled down her rumpled skirt. Embarrassed, Darcy averted his gaze, straightening his tie as Lizzie grabbed her discarded cardigan and bag.

The lift deposited them on the ground floor, slightly more dishevelled than when they'd been at the top.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy stepped out of the lift, automatically placing a hand at the small of Lizzie's back to guide her out of the lift. She turned and flashed him a small, nervous smile, before scooting out of his grasp and making her way swiftly to the doorway.

He stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, frozen in surprise as his mind slowly relived what had happened only a few seconds before. Slowly, he seemed to come back to life, his mind beginning to comprehend that Lizzie was walking away from him.

"Wait." He called out, his voice sounding too loud and foreign in the quiet lobby.

Lizzie turned around, clearly startled at his sudden omission.

"Erm. Well, I just though. Erm that er perhaps. Maybe er." He muttered, his words stringing together as his nerves threatened to overwhelm him. "Would you perhaps like a lift home?"

"Oh no, Darc- William." She said, stumbling over his name. "You don't have to do that."

"It would be my pleasure." He replied, meaning it too.

She froze halfway between Darcy and the exit, mulling over the options in her mind. On the one hand, her entire body felt drained and she in no way wanted to walk through the hills that she deemed really were quite unforgiving. Yet on the other, she wasn't entirely sure what had just transpired between the two of them and she wasn't sure if being alone with him in a car was the best idea with her mixed up emotions. She might jump him she was so confused.

Finally she faltered, her exhaustion winning over her battling emotions. "Yes thank you that would be great."

Darcy can almost feel his heart skip a beat as she nodded at him; the prospect of driving her home after what had just occurred simultaneously terrified and excited him.

"It will be my pleasure." He replied, his voice coming out somewhat stilted thanks to his nerves.

She gave him a weak half-smile and headed off in the direction of the doors. It didn't take long for Darcy's long strides to catch up with her as they made their way through the polished lobby of Pemberley Digital.

"So, have you been enjoying your stay at Pemberley Digital?" Asked Darcy, struggling to keep his face trained into a polite, neutral expression.

"Yes. This place is, well, this place is just amazing." She enthused sincerely.

"I'm glad you like." His lips twitched upwards into a small smile at her compliment of his company.

"It really is an incredible place," The awkwardness melted away as she truthful expressed her opinion. "I've never been or even heard off a place like here."

"We try." Darcy joked, his smile widening involuntarily.

"Honestly, I'm so grateful you let me shadow the company, Willia- Darc...ey." Her voice trailed off at the end, the awkwardness materializing right between them.

He let out a nervous cough but continued on with the conversation anyway. "Erm. Well, I know I may have said it before but it is my pleasure."

By this point they had reached their destination, the automatic doors leading outside. The door slide open and William gestured for her to go ahead first.

"Thanks." She murmured, though whether it was for ignoring the name slip up or the door: neither had any idea.

"You're welcome."

The cold air hit them both clearly after the warmth of the lobby, Lizzie shivered as she automatically pulled her cardigan closer around herself. Her cardigan was thin and did little to shield her from the chill San Francisco air.

Without thinking Darcy removed his jacket and courteously slipped it on to her slight shoulders. She jumped at the unexpected contact, but quickly smiled up at him as she tightened the jacket around her.

They walked the last few stretches to his car in companionable silence, or what Darcy hoped was companionable silence. They reached a sleek black car in an inconspicuous parking space, nothing marking it out as different to the rest.

"What," Lizzie cried out in mock astonishment. "No gigantic sign reserving this place for CEO William F Darcy?

"I would have done." Darcy laughed dryly "But I couldn't find a big enough sign."

Instead of taking his comment to heart, like she might have done a few weeks ago, she let out an honest laugh. She finally understood Darcy's witty, dry and somewhat understated humour and she found herself really _liking it._

It was sort of similar to her own, in a way that made her warm to the odd CEO more each time she spoke to him more. "Right, I guess none of them did your name justice?"

"That. And none of them could quite fit Fitzwilliam in."

"What a shame." She laughed, Darcy laughed too. But instead of shutting his eyes and throwing his head back like Lizzie was, he was watching her free, laughter relax her body. His eyes traced how her auburn hair danced along with each pelt of laughter, he liked that it was him that had made her that free, that happy.

Other thoughts crept into his mind at that, the unwanted thought that it was _him_ who'd coaxed other reactions from her too. How she'd mewed and moaned at _his _touch. Swiftly he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he felt a blush creep into his cheeks.

Somewhat stiffly he turned towards Lizzie's side of the car and opened it for her, stepping back to let her slide into the cool leather of the seats. She rolled her eyes at this formality but secretly smiled, sometimes she swore Darcy has slipped through time from another century.

He got into his side of the door, and shut the door behind himself, sealing himself and Lizzie inside this little bubble. He switched on the heating as soon as he turned the key, the warm air shooting into the car. Lizzie shivered in pleasure at the warmth and loosened her hold on Darcy's suit jacket.

He couldn't help but glance over at Lizzie every few seconds as he manoeuvred the car out of the parking lot, her eyes were focused on the San Francisco skyline.

"Would you like some music on?" Darcy asked, tapping his fingers against the wheel nervously as he glanced over at her. "There are some CDs in the player or check in the car door."

Immediately Lizzie began to fiddle with all the knobs and dials that controlled the music, the sweet tones of Bon Iver floated throught the sound system.

"Darcy! I'm ashamed of you, no classical music?" Lizzie exclaimed, chuckling under her breath.

"Well if turned the dial another way you might just find some." He said, sounding slightly embarrassed. "But I don't just have an appreciation for the classical music. In fact Gigi has turned me on to some great and er not so great bands."

"Well your sister's music taste ranges from amazing to questionable." Lizzie agreed, nodding along to the track.

"This one happened to be one of my finds, I find the tone of voice and complex melodies very pleasing to the ears."

"You know William; you could just say you think it's good." She laughed, looking up towards him.

He flicked his gaze from the road and onto Lizzie, "Would you prefer if I said I liked the slamming beats."

"No. No, definitely not!" She cried out, her stomach hurting from the force of laughter. "Point taken."

Darcy grinned but returned his eyes to the road, yet though he wasn't looking at her he could _feel _her presence next to him. Every time she moved he could sense it, each shift brought a fresh wave of perfume to assault his senses.

"So, how has San Francisco been treating you?" He continued the conversation, as the very city he was talking about flashed by the car windows.

"Well, though the hills might hold a grudge. I don't. I really like this city. Though I haven't had a chance to see it much." She admitted, finally relaxing against the soft leather of the seat.

"I'm fairly certain Gigi plans to fix that soon." He muttered, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with his determined sister that morning.

"Hmm?" She murmured distractedly as she concentrated on the streets flashing outside the window. "I'm just down this street."

He nodded, a sudden lurch in his chest as he released this odd encounter was nearly over. He had an urge to slow down, to crawl the last street towards her door to make his time spent with Lizzie last even longer. Even though he was sure she wanted it to be over as quickly as possible.

She wasn't sure what she wanted at all.

All too soon for Darcy they arrived outside her door. They sat in stagnant silence for a second before Darcy sprung into action: unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out to open her door for her.

This time she openly rolled her eyes, "You know, I have arms I can use William."

"But then what would be the point of my existence?" He replied, smiling down at her.

"Sometimes I think it's purely to annoy me."

"I think you're confusing me with my little sister."

She rolled her eyes once more but slid out the car, forcing Darcy to take a step backwards.

"I could never to that." She whispered as she slid past him and towards her home, so quietly that he wasn't sure if he imagined it.

Still stuck in his ways he insisted on walking her to her door, so that was how it happened. Stood on the doorway of her temporary home.

"Thanks Darcy, I might have said it before. But thanks." She whispered, shifting her gaze from the pavement towards his face.

"And I continue to say that it is my pleasure Miss Bennet."

Who knows if Lizzie was aiming for his mouth or his cheek, but what they definitely knew was that she caught the corner of his lips.

And neither of them knew who turned their head and captured their lips once again, but there they were by the door to her house. His hands slipped into her hair as she wrapped her arms around him, soon she found herself pressed against the wooden door.

Lizzie moaned against the pressure of his lips, her mouth opening to allow his tongue entrance. They lost control of themselves once more, both of them forgetting they were in public. His hands trailed down the sides of her dress, each touch burning against her skin. Their bodies melded together, almost as if they were moulded to fit against each other.

But then, almost as soon as it started it was over. The warmth that Darcy's body provided was suddenly gone, and he was backing away.

"I'm sorry Lizzie. I'm sorry." He mumbled shortly, turning around and climbing into his car.

"Wait, Darcy! Will! Wait!" She called out, not sure what was happening or what she would do. But it was too late, and he was already gone.

He spent the short car ride home racked with guilt, regretting his actions with each breath he took. He cursed himself, because he knew that Lizzie didn't like him in that way and yet still he'd persisted, That was how he saw it. And now, she was sure to detest him with a renewed vigour. HE barely resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Hey Will, you're home late." Come the call as soon as Darcy opened the door. He walked into the kitchen to find his sister sound by the counter, swinging her legs with a mischievous expression on her face.

"Did I miss something?" She teased.

"The Elevator broke down and then I gave Lizzie a lift home." He said, justifying that was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Oh my god!" Gigi squealed, the spoon that had been on its way to her mouth stopped. "Seriously William! Tell. Me. Everything. NOW!"

"Calm down Gigi." He said, his voice weary from the guilt he still felt weighing him down.

"Well," She demanded, the melting ice cream in front of her all but forgotten as she bounced excitedly in her seat. "What happened?"

For a moment he debated telling Gigi everything that had happened, but when he imagined how she would react he realised he couldn't deal with that right now. "Nothing happened Gigi, they fixed the elevator and it was late so I drove Lizzie home."

"So you're telling me that you were stuck in a lift with Lizzie and _nothing_ happened!" She exclaimed incredulously, glaring at her brother. "You were alone?"

He gave one short nod.

"Eurggghhhh." She moaned. "I cannot believe you William."

She looked dejectedly at him for a few minutes before a spark ignited in her eye, William recognised the look in her eye and knew it meant nothing good.

"Hmm okay okay Will, erm I've er got to erm. I need to, go call Fitz." She jumped off her stool and sprinted down the hall towards her bedroom.

Will sighed at his little sister's antics, he knew that she was conspiring with Fitz against him. Well they felt it was more like for him.

"Oh and Will," She called, a smile in her voice, popping her head back around the corner. "What happened to your jacket?"

* * *

The next day when Darcy went into work, he did everything to avoid Lizzie. Every time he thought he caught a glimpse of Lizzie in the corridors his heart would constrict in his chest and the guilt that he'd felt the night before would creep up once again.

He stepped into his office after a long meeting and a close call (he'd had to sprint to his meeting when he'd thought he'd seen Lizzie's auburn hair coming around a corner) and all he wanted to do was forget about what had happened the previous night.

Then he noticed something odd on the top of his desk, his jacket was folded neatly on the desk, a sheet of paper perched precariously on top. On the paper were the words 'Thank You." written in Lizzie's neat scrawl. Suddenly some of the guilt that had ached in the pit of his stomach subsided a little, it gave him hope. Hope that someday she wouldn't hate him as much as she did then.

He smiled at the thought and grabbed a pen, writing precisely underneath.

_My Pleasure._


End file.
